<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Possibilities by stepOnMeZenos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338885">Pride and Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos'>stepOnMeZenos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Belial Being Belial (Granblue Fantasy), Blowjobs, Bottom Belial (Granblue Fantasy), Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Desk Sex, M/M, Mentioned Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Minor Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), No Lube, One-sided Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Pre-Primal Beast Rebellion (Granblue Fantasy), Rough Sex, Top Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy), Trans Male Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy), Trans Male Character, You be the judge!, or perhaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Bubs' return to the office after a period of medical leave to make certain alterations to his body, Belial is simply <i>dying</i> to behold his new appearance.</p><p>And to do some other things to him, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Belial (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride and Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I <i>can</i> pry myself away from Final Fantasy XIV long enough to write something else for a change. </p><p><a href="https://gbf.wiki/Helel_ben_Shalem/Lore#Fate_Episodes">Helel ben Shalem's fate episodes</a> strongly imply that Beelzebub was fashioned after her much like Lucilius was fashioned after Helel ben Sahar, which begs the question: if Lucilius looks just like Helel ben Sahar, what does that mean for Beelzebub and Helel ben Shalem...?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heeeey, Bubs.“ Belial slid onto a corner of the desk and crossed his legs, just <i>barely</i> not knocking off the desk lamp. “So pleased to see you again. It just wasn't the same without you.“</p><p>“I don't recall inviting you in.“ </p><p>It was a facetious answer, of course. Belial had not knocked, but he also knew Beelzebub would not bring that up. He'd barged in unannounced often enough that he had stopped bothering.</p><p>“Nevermind <i>that</i>,“ he said. “Today it's all about <i>you</i>. When I heard you were back, I simply had to come see you right away. See how it all turned out.“ </p><p>That finally made Bubs look up from whatever paperwork he was working through. Out of habit, Belial snuck glance at them, but it appeared to be routine work not relevant to anything of value. Even if it had been relevant, though, he hadn't lied; he'd come to see Bubs in the literal sense, not paperwork. </p><p>It wasn't like he looked like a completely different person. Hair, skin and eye colour all remained the same, as did the hairstyle. If Belial had seen him out in the streets, he would have known it was Bubs. Beyond that, however… The broad shoulders, the pronounced muscles, the height and the general body shape were all rather different from before. And of course, he'd had them give him a deep, resonant voice to replace the one he used to have. </p><p>Belial had seen many a result from the particular technology Bubs had used—not the least because the techniques to create the physical form of primal beasts was based on it—but this was, perhaps, the most successful one. </p><p>“Looking good,“ he crooned. “Almost a shame you came into work clothed today.“ </p><p>There it was, that tiny smirk that always crept on Bubs' face when he was being flattered. It was a fine line to walk; lay it on too thick or take the wrong tone and he would grow suspicious of being mocked, and the outcome of that was never pretty. Nevertheless, Belial had grown quite adept at it over time.</p><p>“I have no need to show myself off like that, nor did I come to be ogled at.“</p><p>And yet, the outfit he wore today featured a conspicuous gap over his chest that showcased his pecs nicely. How cute. Belial chose not to comment on it… yet. </p><p>“What <i>would</i> you come for then, hm?“ </p><p>The slight twitch of Beelzebub's eyebrow was sign enough to tell Belial that he hadn't missed the innuendo, but as usual, he ignored it completely. One of these days, he'd drive him far enough to elicit an amusing response. One of these days, when Cilius' plans didn't hinge on having an ally on the Astral Council as much anymore…</p><p>“Don't waste my time,“ Beelzebub said instead of answering the question. “You want something from me. Out with it.“ </p><p>“Just for you, I'll whip it all out—woah, easy there.“ </p><p>Bubs had pushed him off the desk to retrieve a paper on which he had been sitting. Typical. Bubs had never had the patience to appreciate a little banter. If he could just unwind a little, relax and lie back…</p><p>Belial leaned over and propped his elbows up on the table, getting just a <i>little</i> closer to Bubs than what he'd find comfortable. “I wasn't lying, you know. I really did come to see how your new body'd turned out.“ Beyond that, he'd always planned to take things as they came—see how far he could push Bubs, in any number of directions. </p><p>“And yet,“ Bubs said, scrawling a signature on a paper or another, “you are still here, despite having seen for yourself. What are you after?“</p><p>“Can't a man enjoy looking longer than it takes to say hello and goodbye?“ Stroke his ego a little, imply that he was worth watching for his looks— </p><p>And indeed, Bubs did not kick him out on the spot, the way he had at other times Belial had come calling. Not that he looked particularly <i>convinced</i>, but he'd never been able to resist preening a little upon being complimented. </p><p>“In fact,“ he said, rising to his full height again, “I've hardly looked enough to see everything yet.“ He made a show of circling Bubs, taking him in from every angle. Sadly, the chair he sat in prevent Belial from getting a good look at his rear end, but it was without a doubt sculpted just as exquisitely as the rest.</p><p>“I am not stripping for you in my office.“ </p><p>“Ooh, Bubs, always so quick to the point,“ Belial quipped. Truth be told, he hadn't expected such directness just yet, but he wasn't about to complain. Perhaps Bub's new body would make him more amenable to stripping for him…? “Are you always this straightforward?“</p><p>“You <i>know</i> I—“ Bubs closed his mouth, looking annoyed. </p><p>Belial came to a halt behind the chair and leaned against the backrest. “I think I don't know you nearly well enough, Bubs! I only scratched your surface despite—how long have we been working together now? Why don't you let me scratch you up some more, hmm?“</p><p>Now came the interesting part. How would Bubs react, now that he presumably felt more at home in his body? He was a little more unpredictable now. How exciting… </p><p>“As if I'd let a beast like you do that.“ Derision all but dripped from Bubs' voice—however, even as he said it, his left hand, the one that wasn't holding the pen, seemed to claw at the table just a little bit.</p><p>Oh my. They'd sharpened those claws of his too in the process, hadn't they? </p><p>“We can do something else too. The sky's the limit! For now.“ Belial settled down on the chair's armrest, but did not touch Bubs yet. </p><p>Bubs did not push him off. Success. </p><p>“Just <i>think</i> about it for a second, Bubs,“ he continued. “You've got this shiny new body and you don't even want to take it out for a test drive? I hear you even got yourself a new attachment, so really—“</p><p>“Who told you that?“ </p><p>“Oh, you know how it is.“ Belial lazily waved his hand. “Astrals. Terrible gossips. You've been the talk of the week in the office, and outside of it too.“ </p><p>The look on Bubs' face promised that the matter wasn't settled yet, but he didn't press the issue. Nor did he deny it, or reject the idea of being taken for a test drive. This seemed to be going somewhere. Excellent. </p><p>“I volunteer to help you test it out. See if it works properly.“</p><p>“Does Lucilius know what you do during your supposed working hours?“ Bubs asked. </p><p>Belial laughed. “Oh, he's not going to mind. You Astrals did create us to make your lives easier, didn't you?“ It wasn't technically his duty to keep Bubs wrapped around his finger—mainly because even he couldn't guarantee that—but if he kept him amenable to continue working with them, Cilius would certainly be pleased.</p><p>On to the next step.</p><p>He inched closer to Bubs so that their shoulders were touching and leaned against him. By now, he was solidly in inappropriate territory in polite company; not that he cared about such things unless it impacted Cilius' goals. </p><p>Not that <i>Bubs</i> cared, if his lack of reaction was anything to go by.</p><p>“How about it, then?“ he drawled. “Even you can't be all work and no play—and I'll get down to play with you any day...“ </p><p>“Shut up,“ Bubs said, but it was an absent-minded admonition. He was thinking about it, oh yes he was. “Why should I go 'for a test drive' with you, out of all people? You, a common beast?“</p><p>Belial had him. Even though he was still arguing, at this point, that was probably just from his overinflated sense of pride. “Ooh, what cutting words,“ he said. “Are you so eager to put me in my place? We can get started right away!“</p><p>These were the magic words. Bubs loved putting others into their place. Predictably, he did not tell Belial to shut up again.</p><p>“So then—“ he started, before Bubs abruptly grabbed his chin and forced his mouth shut. </p><p>“We can <i>get started</i> with you stopping your blabbering. On your knees, beast, if you're so <i>graciously</i> offering.“</p><p>He was unexpectedly good at this. Belial hadn't thought he'd be able to pull this off so convincingly. The iron vice grip on his jaw helped, but he'd nailed the delivery of the line as well.</p><p>Much like he'd be nailing Belial soon, apparently.</p><p>Belial slid off the armrest. Bubs let go in response, letting him drop to the ground, where he knelt in front of him. The chair just so happened to be at the exact right height for this. What an astonishing coincidence. </p><p>Undoing his breeches was like unwrapping a present. Belial could see even without pulling it out that Bubs had chosen a large appendage—unsurprising, he <i>was</i> the type to insist on getting a huge one—</p><p>...well.</p><p>It certainly <i>was</i> huge, Belial thought as he eyed the ridge-covered cock that ended in a bulge where it attached to Bubs' loins. </p><p>“What, did you think I would settle for something ordinary?“ Bubs smirked down on him. </p><p>Belial shrugged, grin a bit lopsided. How sloppy, to show his surprise so openly. “Now that you mention it, no, I probably shouldn't have thought that.“</p><p>Any other Astral would have chosen a regular appearance. The height of vanity among them would have been to pick something larger than average, but of course, Bubs had always stood apart from his fellows. </p><p>“Stop dawdling, then, unless you mean to walk back on your offer.“</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn't dream of it,“ Belial muttered. “Novelty is the spice of life, isn't that what the skydwellers say?“ He traced a finger across one of the ridges, and was rewarded with Bubs audibly exhaling. Already? Perhaps he wasn't quite used to having a cock yet? Oh, that would make this <i>fun</i>. </p><p>“How <i>did</i> you resist the temptation to put this to use until now? It would have been the first thing I'd have done in your stead… Or maybe,“ Belial added just for the fun of it, “you already did and kept it a secret from us all! Bubs, the secret casanova, conquering the hearts and bodies of Astrals far and wide with the newfound power of his d—“</p><p>Bubs wacked him in the head. </p><p>“Is that how you want to do this? Fine by me. Rough me up all you want, I'm going to enjoy it...“ Belial wrapped a hand around the bulge at the base of the cock. Whatever answer Bubs had planned on giving only came out as a sharp hiss.</p><p>“You know,“ he continued, “I've seen the results of bioshaping time and again, but this really stands apart from the standard results.“ It wasn't even strictly flattery. Cilius didn't exactly take great care to model genitalia on the primal beasts he created, if he even bothered at all. Primal beast genitals were largely pretty boring, frankly. </p><p>“Don't compare me with the likes of you.“ </p><p>“Oookay. Sorry.“ Bubs wouldn't believe he was sincere (and indeed he wasn't), but appearances had to be kept when dealing with him. “Let me make it up to you.“ He stroked the cock in his hands. His fingers caught on the ridges, making the motion a little more awkward than it would have been otherwise, but it was enough to draw a stifled gasp from Bubs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could just barely see Bubs' hand clenching around the armrest he had been sitting on. </p><p>Adorable. If he was this tense just from a few tugs, then going further would make him lose his mind.</p><p>Under his ministrations, the cock grew nice and plump in no time, though even the prudest of prude Astral virgins could have accomplished that, clearly. There was absolutely no doubt that Bubs hadn't played with himself much yet, much less let anyone else do it. </p><p>Maybe Bubs <i>was</i> one of the Astral virgins. What an amusing thought. </p><p>Grin widening on his face, he let go of the cock. Couldn't risk letting Bubs off the hook with just a simple handjob, after all.</p><p>“What are you doing? I didn't give you permission to stop.“ </p><p>It was a valiant attempt at being domineering, but the hint of breathlessness that Bubs couldn't hide undermined it entirely too much to be convincing. </p><p>“Ah, Bubs, what got you in such a hurry?“ Belial asked. “This is so much more fun if you take the time to savour it, trust me on that.“ He flicked a finger against the tip, drawing another low groan from Bubs, who apparently made the most delightful little noises when aroused. Belial filed that knowledge away for later. </p><p>“Just keep <i>going</i>,“ Bubs said. Was that a sliver of frustration in his voice? That was fast. Already getting a taste for it, was he? </p><p>“Oh, let me look at it in all its glory first,“ Belial said. “You can't blame me for wanting to, can you?“</p><p>He glanced up at Bubs' face. Much as he tried keeping his features reigned in, the battle between wanting to bask in admiration and being horny was easily apparent.</p><p>“Just kidding,“ he said and gave the tip of the cock a little kiss. </p><p>Bubs actually jolted in response. </p><p>Maybe one day they'd be able to look back on this first time together and laugh about how ridiculously sensitive Bubs had been then, but commenting on it now was more likely to net him a kick in the head and a toss out the door. </p><p>Instead, he tilted Bub's cock up and dragged his tongue over the underside, where the ridges were less pronounced. It was enough to make Bubs squirm. </p><p>“You like that, Bubs? Feels good?“ he said, lips almost touching the tip. </p><p>“What do you think?“ Bubs growled. “You must have done this a thousand times, surely you lear—ah...“ </p><p>What a delectable little moan. </p><p>Belial gently sucked on the tip he'd taken into his mouth. It still tasted like the regular deal, at least. They hadn't tampered with that part. Up to the bulge, it wouldn't be hard to fit it in his mouth. If Bubs wanted him to deepthroat… well, he hadn't been wrong. Belial <i>had</i> learned quite a bit in his previous escapades. </p><p>Surprisingly, Bubs seemed perfectly willing to let him dictate the pace. Belial would have expected him to start thrusting about now, but though he continued squirming and twitching, he made no move to. Was it a lack of desire, or lack of experience? If the latter, perhaps he should offer him remedial lessons. Wouldn't that be funny?</p><p>For now, he took more of Bubs into his mouth. Better to take it slow, now. He wanted to drag this out as much as he possibly could. If he wanted to, he could be gentle. He just usually chose not to. </p><p>By now, Bubs didn't even bother stifling his moans anymore. A little blowjob action, and he was already like putty in his hands. </p><p>Experimentally, he closed his teeth a little. It wasn't a bite; just enough to let Bubs feel that they were there. No complaints. A shudder went through Bubs' body. He liked that, then? Good to know, good to know… </p><p>“You're finally putting that… blabbermouth of yours to good use, beast,“ Bubs breathed. </p><p>Belial didn't answer; that was kind of hard with a mouth full of dick. He did slow down even further in response, though. After all, if Bubs thought he was using his mouth too much, who was he to deny the unspoken order behind his words? </p><p><i>That</i> finally spurred Bubs on enough to act. A hand descended upon the back of Belial's head, pointy claws pricking the skin on his neck. “Don't you dare leave me waiting,“ he rasped as he pushed Belial further onto his cock until his lips touched the bulge. </p><p>Playtime over, then? </p><p>For all that Bubs hadn't gone <i>entirely</i> overboard with the size, the cock was still, quite literally, a mouthful. If Belial had a gag reflex at all, he'd probably be heaving by now. Thankfully, Cilius had always regarded that as an unnecessary addition to his creations. </p><p>Bubs' claws dug deeper into his neck when he didn't proceed immediately. He wanted it all the way, then? No problem… even if that bulge was probably the largest thing he'd ever put into his mouth. </p><p>When the bulge finally fully popped past his lips, Bubs' breathing abruptly grew even heavier. His hand never left Belial's head, but he stopped pushing, leaving him free to bob his head up and down just a little. A subtle motion, but nonetheless plainly enough to drive Bubs wild. He squirmed in his seat, his hand clenching open and close again. Belial felt the telltale trickle of blood on his neck. Oh, the things Bubs could do with his claws, if he learned how to use them properly… </p><p>More importantly, though, it seemed that the bulge he'd had them give him was particularly sensitive, and that clearly required further testing. What kind of test drive vehicle would he be if he didn't try to tease every last reaction out of Bubs?</p><p>So he sucked on the bulge, lightly at first, then more forcefully. </p><p>Immediately, Bubs' hips bucked into his face. And the noises he made in that dusky new voice of his! Who'd have thought the high and mighty council member could moan and gasp like that? If only he'd brought a recording device… not that Bubs would have agreed to that, but what he didn't know he couldn't object to.</p><p>Maybe at a later time, when he knew exactly how to tease all those noises out of him—and for that, he needed practice. Back to work. </p><p>“I—ah—!“</p><p>Bubs said it in a shaky, halting voice before too much time had passed. It was a tone Belial knew all too well. Fun as it had been to tease those delectable sounds out of him, it was time to pull out and give him a break. Wouldn't want this to end prematurely, after all.</p><p>He shook Bubs' hand off and withdrew, taking a deep breath that he didn't truly need once his airway was no longer blocked. </p><p>“Why did you stop?“ Bubs demanded, voice all but dripping with frustration. </p><p>“Come now, Bubs, don't tell me you'd settle for stopping after a measly blowjob?“ Belial licked his lips as he rose to his feet. “Take a moment to compose yourself and take the rest of your clothes off while you're at it, and then I'll show you what a really good time is like, hm?“</p><p>“Tch.“</p><p>That probably counted as a yes, coming from him. </p><p>Belial sat down on the armrest again, and as he played with Bubs' collar, he leaned over to whisper into his ear. For the first time, he noticed Bubs was wearing earrings now. Suited him, somehow. </p><p>“Don't hesitate now. Let's get down and dirty…“ </p><p>In response, Bubs laid a hand on the growing tent in Belial's own pants and squeezed. Hard.</p><p>“Yeowch. Really, Bubs?“</p><p>“So you do have one of your own. I was unsure.“</p><p>“You could have asked at any time and I would have shown you,“ Belial said. Not to mention that he knew for a fact that Bubs had looked into the specification papers used in his construction, which included his anatomical features. “But keep going. I like it when you play rough...“ For good measure, he grinded against Bubs' hand.</p><p>As expected, Bubs immediately pulled away. “We aren't here for <i>your</i> pleasure.“ He stood up as well and, without sparing Belial another glance, pulled off his clothes, revealing a chiselled, flawless body. Flawless skin covering well-sculpted muscles on a perfectly proportioned frame…</p><p>It was a bit boring, frankly. A blemish here or there, a scar or two that would mar his beauty perhaps—now that would have been fun. </p><p>Maybe he could arrange for that at a later date.</p><p>For now, Belial took the chance to slap Bubs on the ass before shedding his own clothing, ignoring the glare Bubs gave him. Shouldn't have gotten such a perky ass if he didn't want people to take advantage of it. </p><p>“How naughty,“ he teased. “Naked in your office, getting it on with a primal beast. What <i>would</i> the council say if they could see you right now?“</p><p>“Nothing,“ Bubs said, “on account of half of them having fucked you themselves, and that is only the ones I know of for sure. You have a reputation for being the office whore. Nobody would be surprised.“</p><p>How quickly he'd regained his exposure—or so he wanted Belial to think. His flushed face and the fact that his hand kept straying towards his dick only for him to pull away again gave him away. </p><p>Belial's grin widened as he sauntered over to him and traced a finger over his collarbones. How odd. Bubs was actually a little taller than him now. “Right you are. Want to take bets how long it'll take me to lure the rest of them in my bed, just like I did with you?“ </p><p>Bubs caught his wrist and twisted it painfully. “Don't overstep your bounds, beast.“</p><p>“You're sexy when you go all stern and grumpy on me, has anyone ever told you that?“</p><p>Nope. The way Bubs' eyebrows rose ever so slightly was answer enough. </p><p>Belial stepped forward, invading his personal space once more and subtly pushing him back against his own desk. “It's true. I'm not mocking you right now.“ He shifted his stance so that their cocks rubbed against each other with every movement. “How about it, then? Are you going to put the office whore in his place…?“</p><p>“Bah. Spare me your drivel and bend over.“ </p><p>“Are you su—“</p><p>Bubs grabbed his head and slammed him down on the desk. Papers went flying from the impact. Ouch. Apparently those muscles weren't just for show… </p><p>“I thought we could do this another way,“ he said. What kind of face was Bubs making now? The hand holding his head in an iron vice grip wouldn't allow him to look. “I could have taught you a trick or two that I learned while taking your fellow council members up my ass...“</p><p>“I'm not interested.“ The tip of Bubs' cock rubbed against his asshole.</p><p>“No lube?“</p><p>“Don't be ridiculous,“ Bubs growled as he slowly pushed in. “You're a primal beast. Whatever damage I do to you is just going to heal again.“ </p><p>“I wasn't—ungh—suggesting that for my sake, you know.“ Damn. He hadn't given much thought to those ridges while sucking him off, but the way they caught on to his sphincter as they entered him—that sure was something, even for someone who'd slept around as much as he had… “Most people do prefer lube when topping too.“</p><p>“Why should I care about what the rabble likes? This is fine.“</p><p>Calling his fellow council members rabble. How very… Bubs of him.</p><p>Then Bubs slammed into him, forcing the bulge which suddenly felt a lot larger than it had looked inside, and all thoughts temporarily left Belial's head. </p><p>
  <i>Ouch.</i>
</p><p>Whether it was a rare moment of kindness or whether he needed some time to adjust himself, Bubs didn't immediately begin thrusting. </p><p>“You really are merciless, aren't you?“ Belial laughed, although it came out shakier than he would have liked.  “Go on, don't be shy, I'm all yours today...“</p><p>Damn. It had been a long time since he'd taken anything up the ass without lube, and never anything this big. It felt like being torn in two… but hey, he'd never been shy about feeling a little pain. Given some time, this would start feeling good too. Probably. </p><p>Still, when Bubs pulled out and then slammed back into him, he couldn't contain his own gasps. Tit for tat after Bubs had played along so nicely, but still, how embarrassing… </p><p>There was no finesse or skill behind his technique. Just heavy thrusts, with the lack of coherent rhythm making them all the harder to bear. </p><p>Bubs needed remedial lessons <i>yesterday.</i></p><p>“Are you enjoying this, Bubs?“ he called, raising his voice just a little to be heard over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. </p><p>“You're… adequate,“ Bubs said—panted, really, though he showed no signs of slowing down. Coming from him, that was downright glowing praise. And Belial hadn't even <i>done</i> anything in particular since Bubs had slammed him onto the table. </p><p>Time to change that. </p><p>The next time Bubs pushed into him, Belial pushed back just as much. The pain was almost enough to make him hiss, but the effect it had on Bubs made it oh so worth it. </p><p>He'd stopped dead in his tracks the moment their hips had met, breathing harshly. It would have been a welcome respite, if that bulge wasn't stretching his ass open so much. And how deep the cock reached into his body...</p><p>Despite the painful friction, despite the soreness gripping his entire lower half, the harsh pounding was starting to hit the spot. Handing the reigns off to someone else and letting himself be used, or at least pretending to… it had its own kind of allure. For a moment, Belial closed his eyes and let himself feel the sensation of being stuffed full to the brim.</p><p>“Do that again,“ Bubs demanded.</p><p>“As you command,“ Belial said—more breathlessly than he would have liked, but then, perhaps it wasn't so bad to show Bubs that this was affecting him too. The words seemed to spur him on either way; he abruptly began moving again, pulling out and slamming back in, maybe even more harshly than before.</p><p>It took a few thrusts for them to find a rhythm, but eventually they settled into a back and forth that suited both of them in their own way. </p><p>The only sound that interrupted the silence in the office was the slapping of flesh and their harsh breathing. For an all too brief moment, Belial found himself able to pretend that it was Cilius who stood behind him, Cilius who claimed the body of his own creation for himself, Cilius who—</p><p>Bubs, who began slamming into him with a choked growl and newfound ferocity. The sheer force kindled the warmth spreading through Belial's loin, and he arched his back just so to allow Bubs even deeper access…</p><p>...until Bubs buried himself to the hilt, but kept pushing, pushing, pushing as he shot a hot load of cum into his ass. The pressure <i>almost</i> pushed Belial over the edge too…!</p><p>But it didn't, and by the time Bubs let go of his head and pulled out, his own cock still throbbed with need. </p><p>On slightly shaky legs, he straightened up and stretched, then turned around to Bubs. “Not bad,“ he said in spite of the pain that still lingered, “at least for a first try. With a bit of practice, you could actually get good at it. Now be a dear and help me take care of this, will you?“</p><p>Bubs eyed his cock—a somewhat more normal model than his own—but then reached out without a word and grasped it in his hand. </p><p>After the pounding he'd just received, it didn't take much to finish him off. Very soon, Belial rode out his own orgasm, though it was an altogether cleaner affair than Bubs', since he lacked the biological requirements to produce cum. </p><p>“Thanks very much,“ he said, grinning. “I half-thought you'd leave me hanging.“</p><p>“I was considering it.“ </p><p>Belial clicked his tongue. “Rude. You don't just leave the guy you just fucked hanging, Bubs.“</p><p>“You want me to believe the rest of the council did this for you?“ Bubs muttered as he picked up his clothes from the chair.</p><p>Curious. Was he saying it to display his pretend-magnanimity? “If it's beneath the Astral Council to stroke off a primal beast, why did you do it?“</p><p>Bubs shot him an annoyed look, but didn't answer. Well, it <i>had</i> been a predictable provocation. Not his finest work, but he deserved to be cut some slack for keeping a straight face the entire time. </p><p>“Well, either way,“ he continued, “I do have some work to do, and you undoubtedly need to salvage what you can of your paperwork.“</p><p>Both of them glanced at the desk, where sheets of papers were in total disarray. Many of them had crumpled under Belial, and he might have drooled on some of them on purpose. Bubs didn't look at all happy about it. Why <i>did</i> the council saddle him with so much paperwork, anyway? The others never seemed to have that kind of workload. Were there hidden animosities he didn't know anything about yet? An interesting avenue to pursue, perhaps.</p><p>“Later,“ Bubs said. “I need to freshen up first...“</p><p>“Whatever you say, Bubs. Whatever you say.“ In truth, that would be his own first stop, too. He couldn't exactly do a booty call with a council member while still smelling of sex with another—or, well, he could if they weren't so keen on pretending he <i>hadn't</i> slept with all their fellows. Bubs was somewhat unusual in that he'd openly acknowledged it, but then, he was unusual in all sorts of other ways as well.</p><p>He bent over to retrieve his discarded clothing, coincidentally pointing his ass in Bubs' direction before putting them on again. Prancing naked through the hallways was unfortunately a breach of decorum that would reflect back on Cilius unfavourably. </p><p>“The offer to teach you stands, by the way. You know where to find me.“ With another slap on Bubs' ass, Belial sauntered towards the door. The fact that Bubs didn't reproach him was a good sign. Maybe he was even considering it. Wouldn't that be funny? Belial, primal beast and known office whore, teaching respected council member Beelzebub how to fuck. </p><p>Who knew? With enough persuasion, maybe he'd even get him to lay back and learn how to <i>get</i> fucked. </p><p>Such possibilities!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>